youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GrumbleGamer 18
Austin(born ), better known online as GrumbleGamer18 (or simply Grumble), is a Canadian Gaming YouTuber known mostly for his indie game playthroughs and comedic unboxings with his fiance. Currently, Grumble uploads various lesser known horror games, as well as his regular unboxing series that has become sort of a hit-piece on Loot-Crate, a subscription service known for their problematic practices. Let's Plays GrumbleGamer 18 is among one of the few remaining content creators on the platform that still creates gaming content in the style of the golden era of Youtube Gaming. Most YouTubers have had to change their vocabulary in fear of demonetization, but Grumble has completely rid his channel of ads, instead relying on his Patreon. Unboxings On the other side of the channel, Grumble often creates unboxing videos with his Fiance. His most recent unboxings have been a string of Loot Crate Boxes, however, it's been stalled because they haven't sent him any more of the ones he was supposed to receive. Some of his best Unboxings include his Funko Amazon Mystery Box videos, his Pip-Boy Unboxing, The Mighty Beans Unboxing, and the Japanese Candy Unboxing Videos. The Proposal On October 9th, 2018, GrumbleGamer 18 made a tweet calling attention to Bethesda asking them to help him propose to his then Girlfriend, Bree. The tweet quickly gained traction, and in the end, the Associate Community Manager for Bethesda, Lady Devann, responded and they put a plan together for the proposal. Finally, on November 14th, 2018, Grumble would film an unboxing video with his Girlfriend, and, to her surprise, he would have her open a custom Lithograph with Vault Bot and Vault Girl on it, and the words "Bree, will you marry me?" Grumble would then say those legendary words that will forever go down in history: " Bree, will you make me not a lone wanderer?" The video would be spread across the internet on sites such as DualShockers, and even some youtube news channels like Tipster. The video has over 14,000 views and is currently the most viewed on the channel. Collaborations Grumble has worked on videos with many different channels and friends, but one of the fan favourites from his first videos is easily Ted The Video Game Reviewer. He's been on channels such as Tipster News when dealing with a major automated content claim on his Resident Evil 2 One-Shot, that affected a lot of other channels between the sizes of 1-50k. The claims were finally dropped after widespread attention, and Grumble was one of the main voices in that situation. No matter how small a movement it was, each and every attempt to keep our creative freedom and independence from being taken advantage of is of the utmost importance. Drama On Twitter, GrumbleGamer18 has never been shy to standing out in a crowd. Grumble has been front and centre in many articles, one of his most notable being in a Logan Paul Article in 2019, regarding the fires in the Amazon Rainforests, where they note Logan talking about wanting to help in some way. the main response highlighted against Logan is Grumbles, responding: "Idk why, I just feel like with your bad luck with forests, the first thing I gotta say is please don’t go to one. It’s better off for the rainforest. Look for a fundraiser, even help send someone that can actually make an impact. Just... not that again." This of course, in response to Logans suicide forest video from December of 2017. Grumble was both left with fans of Logan angry in the replies of the tweet after the articles, and supporters coming in waves as they noticed the one-sided article. List of Different Series Played on Youtube *No Man's Sky *Firewatch *Kindergarten (Unfinished) *Mothlight *Doki Doki Literature Club *Bendy and the Ink Machine (unfinished) *Potato Thriller *The Cat Lady *Deltarune *The Chronicles of Quiver D*ck *Resident Evil 2 Remake *The World Next Door *Smile for Me *The Blackout Club *The Rusty Lake Series (Ongoing) *Little Misfortune *Man of Medan Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Gaming YouTubers